Novel Ideas
by ScarredSilver
Summary: lmao what's with the titles I keep coming up with. No bad words this time. Bad writing though. Tons of it.


**I've just been spitting out crap this last few days haven't I**

**well I made it my goal to write angst for all my pokemon on my teams so**

**Here's Vapor's**

**Or..it's not really entirely angst..but whatever**

**Vapor, Braise, Fringe, Chomper, Wye, Trimming = mine**

**Sera, Chess = not mine**

**i seriously lost the motivation for this after the first ****paragraph**

* * *

The house had been relatively quiet all day, much to the blastoise's pleasure, since the rest of his team had been out doing things. Fringe had taken Braise and Trimming out to see some movie the delphox had been dying to see for the last week, Wye was hanging out with Sera, and Chomper was probably baking with Cecil. Or in his case, eating everything the other fossil pokemon made. Vapor sighed. He liked it when the house was quiet, but not at the cost of him being lonely. The water type's red eyes turned to his cell phone placed off to the side of him on the table he was sitting at in the dining room. He shifted in his chair, wanting to pick it up and send a message to someone, anyone, that would talk to him. But he wasn't that kind of blastoise.

Vapor's ears lowered and he rubbed his forehead, letting out another sigh. After a few moments he got up and grabbed the empty plate he had put a sandwich on half an hour ago and placed it in the sink in the kitchen. Grabbing his phone he left the room and went to the couch placed in front of the television, hoping to distract himself at least a little bit until someone came home with a movie or something. He dug around in the crack of the couch cushions until he found the remote and turned the television on, placing his phone on the arm of the couch. The water type flipped through channel after channel, finding nothing was catching his attention. Once he had gone through about half of the 9999 channels they had on their television he turned it off and laid down, reaching out to the coffee table in front of the couch and opening one of the drawers.

He dug around in the drawer for a moment, able to feel a brush that was Fringe's and some bows belonging to Trimming in it before bumping his book. Vapor took it out and looked it over to make sure his bookmark was still sticking up out of the top of the pages. He opened the hardcover and then flipped to his page, catching the bookmark as it slipped down and placing it in his mouth to hold onto it while he read. It was a romance novel that Braise had gotten him for Christmas, he was a sucker for lovey-dovey stories and movies, had been since he was at least ten. The idea of two people wanting to be together for everything, accepting each other's flaws, and appreciating them for who they are just appealed to him.

He was a relatively fast reader, but since he was going to have a few more hours to himself he wanted to make the book last as long as he could. The only problem was that, the farther he got through the book, the worse it made him feel. It was like that with every book he read, the main character had tons of friends, or some really close friends, no problems that couldn't be solved by the end of the book, at least one family member who really cared about their wellbeing, and the true love at the end that made everything they went through worth it. The blastoise loved his team, especially Braise. The delphox might as well be his brother, but it wasn't the same. He was the "parent" of the team. The one who takes care of Trimming if he runs to the bathroom in the middle of the night and vomits. The one who helps Fringe get gum out of his hair before he has a panic attack. The one who stays up all night with Chomper and gets him ginger ale when he over eats and has a stomach ache. The one who spars with Wye so she can be exhausted enough to sleep at night. The one who calms Braise down if he's having an episode.

He's not allowed to be sick, he's not allowed to be tired, he's not allowed to be sad. Vapor wasn't complaining, it was just exhausting being the one everyone went to. He was by himself. The only one on the team who didn't have instability in any way shape or form. He kept his feelings inside most of the time, which was rather easy considering he was quiet by nature. Every once in a while, he would talk about them to Braise when the fire type confronted him but other than that he kept everything to himself. _Just once… _he thought, _I'd like to be in my own story… _

As soon as the thought popped into his mind he heard a knock at the front door. Vapor looked in its direction for a second before taking the bookmark out of his mouth and placing it back against the page, shutting the book and sitting up. The blastoise placed it on the table and got to his feet, taking a moment to stretch before heading to the door. He opened it and was met with someone's back facing him but he recognized who it was right away. "Chess?"

The girl seemed to jolt a little at hearing her name and she looked over her shoulder before turning to face him. "Oh hello Turtle." She said and then smiled at him. Vapor returned her smile with a small one of his own and he moved aside, allowing room for her to come in. "I was going to call you…but I decided to make my visit a surprise!" she said as she stepped past him and he closed the door as his smile got a little bigger.

_That's right…_

"Turtle, do you have any snacks?"

_I am in my own story…_

"Or…maybe stew?"

_I fell down the rabbit hole._

* * *

**_how bout that alice in wonderland joke_**


End file.
